Diário de Reuniões Marotas
by Lizzy Menz
Summary: Sirius Black, o gatão de Hogwarts, resolveu se casar! E vai se casar com a nossa querida Lisa Gitalhona Delacourt. Por isso decidimos nos reunir aqui na casa do Sirius, todos nós, para contarmos tudo do nosso passado em Hogwarts.E tem o casamento também..
1. Introdução

Minha primeiríssima fic! Contei com o apoio das amigas e me inspirei na fic Relatos Marotos da Lisa Black pra fazer algumas coisas! Quem se interessar pela fic da Lisa, a fic é realmente demais!

Olá povo! Nós somos As Marotas (esposas dos marotos) :

Lílian Evans Potter

Lisa Delacourt Black

Ana Morgan Lupin

Estamos aproveitando que nossos queridos maridos estão dormindo e viemos nos reunir para...

Lisa – Sirius! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Ana – Lá se vai a nossa tranqüila reunião... /revira os olhos/

Sirius – /voz rouca/ Bom dia pra vocês também!

Lisa – Siriusinho, querido, volta a dormir vai...

Sirius – Agora é que eu não vou mesmo! Sei que vocês se reúnem para falar da gente e...

Lisa – SIRIUS BLACK! VAI DORMIR! AGORA!

/Remo e Tiago saem de seus respectivos quartos enquanto Sirius se senta em uma poltrona com cara de cachorro abandonado/

_Tiago – Nota explicativa : Caro(a) leitor(a), sim, estamos todos na mesma casa (por incrível que pareça a casa ainda não caiu) por causa do casamento entre Sirius Almofadinhas Black (quem diria que ele se casaria um dia, hein?) e Lisa Delacourt, a gritalhona (embora a minha ruivinha também esteja na competição do quem grita mais alto com ela). Continuando os acontecimentos..._

Tiago – (bocejo) Que gritaria é essa?

Remo – Começou cedo hoje... Dúvida, foi a Lisa ou a Lily quem gritou?

Ana – Bom dia meu lobinho... (dá um selinho em Remo) Bom, a Lily não poderia ter gritado porque o Tiago não tava acordado e... bem a cara do Sirius já responde tudo, não?

Remo – (olha para Sirius que continua com a cara de cachorro abandonado e revira os olhos) Com certeza, minha lobinha.(beija Ana)

Sirius – (olha Remo e Ana se beijando e faz cara de cachorro abandonado á beira da depressão) Poxa Lisa, logo de manhã? Justo hoje que eu acordei tão carente...

Lisa – (sorri ternamente para Sirius) Ah, agora não vou gritar mais não Sissi...

Sirius – (sorri marotamente)

Lisa – ...VO BERRAR SIRIUS BLACK! SEU CACHORRO PULGENTO, ESSES OUTROS DOIS ACORDARAM POR SUA CAUSA! (cara de só-não-te-mato-agora-mesmo-porque-tem-testemunhas)

Sirius – (sussurra audivelmente) Hunpf, ela que berra e eu que acordei o lobo e o veado...

Lisa – (faz cara de a-gente-se-entende-depois-Sirius-Black)

Tiago – Cervo, Sirius, CERVO! (diz com a voz raivosa, mas acha graça na bronca que o amigo está levando)

Lílian – (revira os olhos) Lisa, agora não adianta chorar pela poção derramada, eles já acordaram mesmo... agora eles vão participar da reunião. Mas se quiser, ainda dá tempo de desistir de casar com o Sirius... (sorriso maroto)

Lisa – (sorri) É verdade, já tinha me esquecido que eu ainda não me casei com ele... (olha significativamente para Sirius e o anel de noivado e finge q vai tirar o anel)

Sirius – (desesperado) Não Lisa, pera aí, vamos repensar... (olha bravo para Lily) e você, pode parar de colocar idéias idiotas na cabeça da minha noiva!

Todos, exceto Sirius, explodem em gargalhadas.

Lisa – (se controlando para não ter outro acesso de risadas) Você realmente achou que eu ia te abandonar meu Sissi? (explode em risadas novamente)

Sirius – (fecha a cara) Ha... Ha... Ha... estou morrendo de rir e achando muita graça na brincadeira.

Ana – Bom, acho que a nossa reunião que era para ser calma já foi por água abaixo há muito tempo (fala enxugando as lágrimas de tanto dar risadas)

Tiago – Cara Aninha, por mim a reunião será a mais calma (sorriso maroto) possível. Ah, querida Lily, pode nos dizer do que se trata a agradável reunião das senhoras?

Pof!

Sirius – Ai minhas irmãzinhas! (tom levemente desesperado)

_Tiago -Nota explicativa 2 : como o apelido desse cachorro sarnento a quem chamamos de Sirius Black é Almofadinhas, então ele chama as almofadas de sua casa de irmãs... ¬¬ tinha que ser coisa do Almofadinhas..._

Todas em coro – SENHORAS SÃO AS SENHORAS SUAS TIAS!

Lílian – Mas respondendo á sua pergunta Tiago Pontas Potter, a pauta da reunião ia ser resolvida quando o cachorro pulguento do Sirius (olha para Sirius que faz cara de cachorro molhado) nos interrompeu e fez com que a Lisa berrasse, conseqüência: vocês acordados (revira os olhos). Ah, Aninha (olha para Ana com um sorriso maroto) e antes que eu me esqueça eu acho que, se depender desses três marotos que temos por maridos, é, você também Sr. Remo Aluado Lupin, a nossa reunião será tão calma quanto um hipogrifo enraivecido.

Tiago – Poxa Lily, assim magoa.

(risos)

(tempo)

Lílian – Depois de algum tempo conversando resolvemos que, na reunião de hoje, iremos desenterrar nosso passado...

Sirius – Até nas partes mais profundas e obscuras? (sorriso maroto)

(Todos reviram os olhos)

Lílian - ... então apertem os cintos que começaremos nossa viagem ao passado... (fala como se Sirius não a tivesse interrompido)

N/A : E então? Espero que tenham gostado da introdução! Boa pra uma primeira fic, não? Prometo caps maiores já que essa é só a introdução

Beijinhos...

Lalah


	2. Desenterrando o passado

_**Capítulo I – Desenterrando o passado...**_

Sirius – Ô, Lily... o que que é isso aí na sua mão?

Lílian – É o nosso diário de reuniões. (fala distraidamente, no que Sirius pega o caderno) EI, DEVOLVE ISSO AQUI SIRIUS!!!! DEEEVOOOOLVEEEEE!

Sirius – Humm... vejamos o temos aqui... _reunião 1: Estamos aqui em Hogwarts..._

Tiago – Nossa! Isso é antigo hein?!??!!

Sirius – _... na nossa primeira reunião. Nós somos As Marotas e estamos no nosso segundo ano. Lílian, Lisa, Ana, Alice e Amanda, esses são os nossos nomes._

Lílian e Lisa – Ai... que saudade da Alicinha e da Mandy... (suspiram com o olhar perdido)

Sirius – Ta, ta, aqui só tem um monte de baboseiras, apresentações de crianças e...

Pof

Tiago – Lá se vão mais irmãzinhas no irmão maior...

(risos)

Sirius – Bem, o que eu quero achar mesmo são as reuniões que falam dos garotos... (fala folheando o diário e não percebe que as meninas coram furiosamente)

(Tiago olha por cima do ombro de Sirius para ver se encontra a famosa "parte que fala dos garotos")

Sirius – (olha por toda a parte procurando algo) Alguém viu o Aluado e a Lobinha dele?

(risos das meninas)

Lílian – Ah, Sirius, é preciso mesmo responder? Você também quer que a gente diga o que eles estão fazendo????

Sirius – NA MINHA CASA??? NÃO, AQUI NA MINHA CASA, NÃO!!!!!

Lílian – Onde você vai Sirius???

Sirius – Para o quarto deles, oras... (abre a porta do quarto de Remo e vê ele e Ana dormindo tranqüilamente)

(risos abafados)

Sirius – (sussurrando) Ei, Lily... mas o que...?

Lílian – (rindo) Eu estava brincando Almofadinhas...(pega o diário de reuniões que estava caído no tapete) ...para ver se você largava nosso diário e eu pudesse recuperá-lo novamente.

Sirius - Ok, mas o que me intriga é: como eles puderam dormir? E quando eles foram para o quarto??

Lisa – Enquanto nós discutíamos, os dois saíram de fininho e foram dormir...

Tiago – Então vamos acordá-los... precisamos narrar com eles aqui!!!!

Lisa – Bem, nisso você está certo Tiago... Vamos lá.

(todos abrem a porta do quarto de Remo e Ana)

Todos – ACORDEM, SEUS DORMINHOCOS!!!!!

Remo – Quê? An? Ah, são vocês, seus estraga-prazeres. ( levanta da cama enquanto Ana boceja e olha feio para os outros)

Ana – Por que vocês são tão chatos????

Sirius – Ah, Aninha, porque sermos chatos é nosso hobbie predileto!! Você já deveria saber disso!!! Você convive conosco há 10 anos!!!!!

Ana – Ta, eu sei... (olha feio para Sirius) você sempre fez questão de me atrapalhar quando eu estava com meu lobinho.

Sirius – É aí que você se engana, cara Ana... ih, rimou!

(todos reviram os olhos)

Sirius – Eu fazia para atrapalhar o Aluado, Ana, não você, querida... (fala passando a mão leve e carinhosamente pelo rosto de Ana)

Remo e Lisa – Ôôôôôô... vai tirando a mão daí, Sirius Black!!!!!

Sirius – Credo! Não posso mais nem fazer um agrado à uma das minhas madrinhas de casamento?????

Remo e Lisa – NÃO!!!!!

Lílian – Ta, OK, ponto final... Vamos parar com a briga...

(Lílian fala, mas Remo, Lisa, Sirius e Ana continuam discutindo sem ouvir)

Lílian – VAMOS PARAR COM A GRITARIAAAAAA!!!!!!

(todos se calam)

Lílian – Pronto, melhor assim. Agora... vamos começar as narrações?????

Todos – Claro!!!!

Lílian – Então vamos lá... por onde começaremos????

(Todos falam ao mesmo tempo sem entrar em acordo algum)

Lílian – FIQUEM QUIIEEETOOOOS!!!!

(Todos se calam)

Lílian – Ok, vamos definir...

Tiago – Lily, querida, posso dar uma opinião?

Lílian – Claro, Ti!

Tiago – Então, meu lírio, eu acho que, como as coisas aconteceram, de verdade, no sétimo ano, porque nós não contamos resumos dos outros anos e, depois, contar o sétimo ano que é o mais importante??

Lílian – Boa Idéia! Quem concorda levantem as mãos.

(Todos levantam as mãos, menos Sirius. Todos olham para ele)

Sirius – Que foi? Não me olhem desse jeito! (como todos continuam a olhá-lo ele levanta a mão em contragosto) Ok, tá bom, ta bom... eu aceito a opinião do Pontas...

Lílian – Melhor assim...

N/A: Ok, podem reclamar, eu sei que o capítulo ficou minúsculo, mas eu precisava parar por aqui por dois motivos: 1° - o bendito gancho e porque eu sou má risada maligna ; 2° - eu necessitava, já que o outro capítulo já está prontinho na minha cabeça. Beijinhos. QUERO REVIEWS!!!!!!! Agradecimentos : natpotter (amei tua fic... muito lindaa!) e Bel(aqui está o novo cap sua maníaca). Beijos meus amores!!!!! S2 vocês!!!


End file.
